Dropping off equipment at a dealership or repair shop for service can be a time-consuming and frustrating activity. Even though such organizations may open as early as 7 a.m. and stay open until 6 p.m., or so to accept equipment for service, these hours are not always long enough to accommodate all customers. Consequently, some customers find it necessary to drop their equipment off during the hours the service centers are closed. With automobiles, for example, the driver usually leaves their keys in an envelope upon which they write the observed problems and request service. Appliances would be put into a cubicle, which locks on closure after the owner has filled out a problem description. In such instances, the complete situation is not always communicated effectively. Even when the repair shop is open, the customer may need to wait quite some time to provide the necessary information to a service manager or other representative, creating further delays. This process is improved using the modern computer technology of this invention.
The present invention provides an interactive, user-friendly symptomatic recording system for the driver or other equipment deliverer. The customer can answer basic Menu-driven queries and/or prompts and the system will prepare and transmit to the repair center a preliminary symptomatic report including the symptom or symptoms that prompted the need for repair as well as the frequency of occurrence. For example the problem could be hard starting in the cold that has never happened before. The system is particularly useful for employment outside the normal operating hours of the repair facility.
Representative of the art is;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,582, issued to Gray, teaches interactive diagnostic systems and methods for automotive vehicles of the type having networks of sensors and actuators for sensing and actuating various functions in the vehicle and onboard computers for monitoring sensors and controlling the actuators. An external computer is used to control selected actuators independent of the onboard computer and for simulating operation of selected sensors. At the same time, the electronic data entering and exiting the onboard computer is monitored and analyzed by the external computer for trouble shooting purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,107, issued to Gormley of Ford Motor Co., teaches methods and apparatus for controlling operating subsystems of motor vehicles. Diagnostic and maintenance services for the vehicles are provided by monitoring various operating subsystems connected to a vehicle controller and recording diagnostic data. Such data can be periodically communicated to a service center which determines the service(s) needed and communicates there conclusions back to the vehicle controller where it is displayed to the vehicle operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,268, issued to Hughes et al. of Exxon, teaches an automatic vehicle recognition and customer automobile diagnostic system. Each vehicle includes a transponder that transmits an rf code so that vehicle diagnostic measurements made upon entry to the service facility can be associated with the specific vehicle and displayed to the customer in their service area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,044, issued to Stewart et al., teaches a system for automatically identifying vehicles assimilating data from the identified vehicle, correlating the data with predetermined data and providing a statement of account for a transaction involving the vehicle. A service record for the vehicle is prepared by the system for use in connection with such transactions. Data for the service record is provided primarily by onboard sensors, but may be augmented by data submitted via an onboard keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,127, issued to Neely et al., teaches a vehicle diagnostic system comprising a portable communications control station and a remote data processing station. A portable communications controller is connected to a vehicle data terminal to obtain data from the vehicle's onboard computer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,975,847 and 5,065,023, both issued to Abe et al., teach motor vehicle diagnosis systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,840, issued to Gurne et al. of Chrysler Corporation, teaches a hand-held automotive diagnostic service tool which can operate with a master station to monitor, display, and process vehicle data and diagnose fault conditions. Service manual pages can be displayed and parts ordered on-line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,093 teaches an automated troubleshooting mechanism incorporated into portable test and communications equipment for telephone lines. Work order manager software is employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,441 teaches a hand-held pocket terminal having a display screen and bar code reader for use in conjunction with patient medical care.
Various aspects of interactive CRT touch panel displays are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,186 (to Kelly et al.), 5,404,443 (to Hirata), 5,488,575 (to Danielson et al.), 5,499,707 (to Steury) 1 5,537,315 (to Mitcham) and 5,539,429 (to Yano et al.). Such touch panels have been found useful in facilitating communications in a variety of customer service contexts.
The Super Advisor System marketed by Automatic Data Processing, Inc., of Hoffman Estates, Illinois, USA, allows Service advisors to use a hand-held, wireless pen pad computer system to select or decline maintenance items displayed on the computer's screen and to describe vehicular problems via a series of checklists and multiple-choice questions. The system also provides customer appointment management, etc., using Microsoft Windows.RTM..
One aspect of the present equipment service invention is to provide an efficient system and process for obtaining, recording and utilizing appropriate information about a vehicle and why it requires service from a customer.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a system for obtaining such information without the need for the presence of a representative of the repair shop.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to provide a complete, concise, and readable repair/service order for the mechanic, parts suppliers, and customer.
These and other objectives are fulfilled by preprogrammed interactive computer systems for obtaining vehicle information, symptoms and requests from a customer, and developing work and parts orders. The system includes:
interactive input, display, computing and storage mechanisms for querying the customer, receiving inputs of information, and storing the provided information; PA1 preprogrammed central computer processing unit(s) for ordering successive presentations of appropriate queries for the customer via the display means; PA1 a compiler to summarize the inputs received and process the summary to generate a work and/or parts order; and at least one printer to print the work order for both the customer and mechanic, billing records, and reminders to the vehicle service and other personnel for future services. PA1 querying the customer and receiving inputs regarding the customer and automobile ID via computer input and output systems using Programmed sets of questions regarding specified vehicle systems and categories regarding the maintenance and/or repairs; PA1 selecting the services which are requested and/or needed, including investigative work; PA1 printing, storing and displaying work orders including the provided customer and vehicle ID and assigned services for both the customer and the assigned mechanics; and PA1 printing reminders for use by the equipment owner or equipment service personnel relative to prior history, dates or usage mileposts requiring further service or bar-coded information for future reference.
Optionally, an input mechanism can be provided to transmit data upon completion of the work to an accounting module or subsystem to facilitate preparation of the bill and notification of the customer by the accounting department. Such data can also be transmitted to a quality control subsystem.
Further input and display mechanisms are provided for the mechanic, service representative, or lay person using the system to check and provide status information about the automobile's current service program. A data bank is provided to receive and maintain current status information on work assignments being performed for customers and cars. Interactive communication units are provided to originate and receive calls to and from customers regarding the status of the work assignments on their cars. Interactive communication units are also provided to initiate and execute orders for service, supplies, and parts from dealer stock or external providers.
Other components of the system include interactive computer monitor screens which identify relevant portions of the vehicle, the locations therein, and symptoms. Input mechanisms for the system include touch-activating monitor screens and keyboards. A database of scheduled and unscheduled periodic maintenance tasks for various types of vehicles serviced can be linked to the pertinent query screens. This database information can be provided at a distance by use of the Internet or locally through computer memory. Programmed query sets include the categories of engine/drivability, noise/vibrations, transmission, 2 and 4-wheel or more drive, heater/AC, brakes, steering/suspension, power accessories/electrical, and miscellaneous other services.
Further, an interactive computerized process is provided for receiving customer inputs for, compiling and summarizing those inputs, and developing work orders for service personal and non-lay person technicians identifying the symptomatic problems that prompted the lay person to seek automobile repair and maintenance.
This is accomplished by steps including!